Taken: Avengers Style
by lordessoftherings
Summary: When Hawkeye's family goes missing, he must fight an unknown villain to find them. To do this, he must meet an old acquaintance of his that's hated him (and he's hated) since Day 1. Will Hawkeye be able to save his family? Or will he loose them to a fate worse than death? Rated T because it's the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

_**A new avengers fic I'm doing. I deleted my other one, so don't go searching for it. I do not own Marv**_ _ **el or its characters, but I do own my OCs. Lila, Nathaniel, and Cooper are Clint's children. Laura is his wife. If you have not watched Age of Ultron yet, do not continue reading this.**_

* * *

Clint opened the door to his home. "Laura, I'm home!" He called out as he walked inside. He tripped over something as he walked in. Looking down, he realized it was a stool.

Clint looked up, and realized the whole house was a chaotic mess. "Laura!" He shouted, dropping his bags in the doorway.

He searched the whole house, but couldn't find Laura or his kids anywhere.

"Dad?" Someone called out. Clint looked around, and realized the voice was coming from the closet. He opened it to reveal Lila, huddled up and crying inside.

"Daddy?" She asked, sniffling. Clint picked her up. "It's ok, I'm right here sweetheart." He said soothingly to her. "Lila, where's mommy? Where's Nathaniel and Cooper?" He asked her. He carried her out to his car, leaving his suitcases behind in what was left of his house.

"Some men came to our house. Mommy told Cooper to take me and Nathaniel, and to go hide, then she started fighting off the people. But after I hid in the closet, the men grabbed Cooper and Nathaniel. They didn't see me though." Lila said. She started crying again.

Clint buckled her into her seat on the car. "It's ok Lila. You're gonna come with me. We're gonna go to where Daddy works. We'll be safe there." He told her. He got into the drivers seat and started up the car. The

"Daddy, will we ever see mommy and Cooper and Nathaniel again?" Lila asked quietly from the backseat.

Clint looked back at her. "I promise you we will." He said. He drove the car off away from his house.

* * *

"We can't just leave them out there!" Clint shouted at Fury.

"Agent Barton, we can't just go after them without any leads." Nick Fury stated.

Clint, Nick Fury, Lila, and all the rest of the Avengers were at the Avenger's and SHIELD's headquarters, arguing about what to do.

"Here's a lead; my wife and two of my children are missing, and you aren't sending a search party after them." Clint said.

"We can't just go out there without any leads. They could be anywhere." Steve Rogers said.

"Okay then. How'd they find them in the first place?" Clint asked. "You were supposed to keep their whereabouts a secret." Clint continued.

"I don't go back on my word. I said I'd keep them out of the files, and I did." Fury said.

"How do we know you're not lying to us, like you usually do?" Tony Stark asked.

"Shut up Stark." Fury replied.

"So, if they weren't in the files, how could someone find them?" Natasha Romanoff asked. Lila was sitting in her lap, asleep.

"Well, different organizations have been trying to figure out different ways to track people." Bruce Banner said. "Maybe one of them finally figured it out."

"Last I checked, no one has come close to cracking it." Fury said.

"So what should we do?" Clint asked.

"You guys are going to stay here. I don't need the Avengers running around without anywhere to go." Fury said.

"You can't expect me to just sit around while the rest of my family is missing." Clint said, raising his voice.

"And I'm not asking you to. Just wait until we have a lead." Fury said. He walked out of the room.

The room was silent for a few minutes. "You know, she might know something." Natasha said, breaking the silence. She said 'she' like it was the most distasteful thing in the world.

"No. I'm not going to her got help." Clint said, sitting down.

"She might know something." Natasha said.

"Who's she? And how do I not know who you guys are talking about?" Tony asked.

"Look at that; brainiac here doesn't know who you guys are talking about. For once." Steve said smugly.

"Do you know who they're talking about Cap?" Tony asked him.

"No."

"That's what I thought." Tony said.

"We're talking about an ex-agent of SHIELD." Natasha said.

"An ex-agent." Steve said.

"Yes. She was one of the best agents here, besides Clint and myself. She was fired after Fury found out she was stealing research from SHIELD." Nat said. "As awful as she was, she was very smart. She might have figured out a new way to track people, and kept it hidden."

"And knowing my luck, it would be her." Clint said. He gave out an annoyed laugh. "I'm not going to her for help."

"Barton, she might be our only lead." Steve said.

Clint sighed. "She hates me. She's not going to do anything for us, not without a huge favor." Clint stated.

"Isn't that something we'd be willing to take to get them back?" Nat asked Clint.

Clint thought for a minute. "I'd do anything for them." He said finally. "Let's go."

"Wait a second. We can't just leave without letting Fury know." Steve said, standing up.

"What are the odds of Fury letting us go get help from someone who was kicked out of SHIELD, with barely a lead as it is?" Clint asked.

"So we're meeting a genius who stole information from Fury behind his back?" Tony asked. "Suddenly I'm in."

Steve looked at them, then turned his attention to Bruce. "Dr. Banner, are you planning on going with them?"

Bruce looked around awkwardly. "Well, Clint's wife did give us a place to stay when Ultron was after us." He said.

Steve looked around the room again. "I guess we're going to see her then." Steve said finally. "But we can't trust her. We need to bring weapons of our own, just in case."

"We can sneak into the weapons room." Nat said.

"Ok then. Where's she located at?" Steve asked.

"Mystic, Connecticut." Clint said.

"Wait, what are we going to do about her?" Bruce asked, pointing to Lila.

"She can't come with us." Clint said.

"But we can't leave her her by herself. If Fury finds her alone, he'll know that we're gone." Steve pointed out.

"I'm not bringing her with us." Clint said.

"Where would she be saver? With us, or here with a bunch of strangers?" Nat asked.

Clint closed his eyes. "Fine, she'll come with us." Clint said finally.

"Okay then. Let's go." Steve said.

Clint picked up Lila carefully, to keep her from waking up.

"Nat, can you get my bow from the weapons room?" Clint asked her. She nodded, then ran towards the armory with Tony. Clint ran the other way to the plane with Steve and Bruce.

* * *

 ** _Don't worry, Thor will be joining in soon enough. There's more to the villains's plan that's yet to be unraveled._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author; Do not even get me started on the new trailer for Civil War. I almost started crying while watching it, and it's not going to be much easier when I'm actually going to see it in theaters. Also, I do not live in Mystic, Connecticut, but I have visited there before, so I thought it would be a fitting place for my OC character you're about to meet.**_

* * *

The Avengers stood outside of an old, abandoned building in the middle of Connecticut.

Tony pushed the metal fence that went all the way around slightly. It fell to the ground. "Are you sure this is where she's at? I mean, geniuses shouldn't live in places like this." Tony said.

"Believe me, this is her home base." Clint answered. Lila stood next to him, holding onto his hand tightly.

"Okay, how should we go in?" Steve asked.

"We have to go through reception. Otherwise, she won't deal with us." Natasha said.

"She probably won't deal with us anyways." Clint muttered.

"Well then. Let's go inside and meet this wonderful person I'm sure everyone will hate." Bruce said.

* * *

The inside of the building was much different from the outside. The walls were painted a deep blue, there was red carpeting on the floor, and the ceiling had a fancy chandelier hanging down. And that was only the waiting room.

Clint walked up to the receptionist desk. "We want to see her." He told the receptionist.

She looked up at him, then looked back to her computer. "She doesn't like you guys. No." She said.

"It's an emergency." Natasha said.

"I still don't care. She doesn't like anyone from S.H.E.I.L.D, and especially not you two." She said, pointing at Clint and Natasha. "If I let you in, then I'll get fired for sure. And I'm barely holding onto this job in the first place."

Tony walked up to the desk. He had been looking around the room while everyone else had been talking to the receptionist. "What if someone dropped a check in front of you, that just so happened to have your name on it?" Tony asked, pulling out a checkbook.

"I can't be bribed by-" The receptionist didn't finish her sentence because Tony showed her the check he was writing. "I'm pretty sure the price for going in has another zero in it." She said.

Tony quickly wrote something else on the check, then handed it to her. "Go down the hall, the first door on the left is wear she normally stays at." The receptionist said, taking the check and tucking it into her purse.

Tony put his checkbook away, then turned and faced everyone. "Shall we?" He asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes, then led everyone down the hall.

"Is it just me, or is there a real lack of security here?" Bruce asked.

"She prefers to keep the security detail near her. That way, if she feels threatened, she can easily call them to help." Clint said.

"Well, it makes since. But still, I'm surprised she doesn't have more security." Bruce said.

"We should be glad she doesn't. Otherwise, they would've taken us out by now." Steve stated.

They stopped in front of the door. Natasha carefully touched the door handle. There was no shock or explosions anywhere.

"I think the door is safe." Natasha said. She turned the door handle and opened the door. They all walked inside.

* * *

This room was by far the most impressive room in the building. The walls were green, and there was a hardwood floor beneath them.

But that wasn't the impressive part.

There were probably around a hundred people in the room, and this was just the first room they had been in. And almost all of the people were sitting at computers, typing or doing something.

"And suddenly, I feel right at home." Tony said.

"You have a bunch of people at your house working on computers all day?" Natasha asked.

"No. I meant all of the technology around us, just like at home." Tony said.

"Well, don't get used to it. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Clint said.

"There she is." Natasha said, pointing at someone.

A young woman was talking to a group of people holding computers. The woman had red hair, was tall, and was wearing a tank top, cargo pants, and, strangely enough, combat boots.

"That's the genius I've been hearing about?" Tony asked, obviously not buying it.

They walked over to her. Now that they were getting closer, they could hear what she was saying.

"What am I supposed to do about a computer that freezes up? Just buy a new one." She told one man. He walked away quickly, carrying a computer that was clearly outdated.

The woman glanced over, and finally noticed the Avengers. "Get out." She said, pointing to the door behind them. Then she walked away.

"Great to see you too Coral." Clint muttered under his breath.

"Wait, her name is Coral?" Tony asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Coral called out.

"Look, we need to talk to you." Natasha said. They walked across the room to where Coral was talking to more people.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. So goodbye." Coral said. She grabbed someone who was walking by. "Go escort Mrs. Bradford off the premises please." She instructed them. She let go of them and they quickly walked away.

"Stop following me, and leave." Coral said.

"We aren't leaving until you talk with us." Steve said.

"Well Popsicle, I'm not talking to you, so you have to leave." Coral said.

"Can't you just talk to us for a few minutes?" Bruce asked.

Coral turned and faced them. "Talk to the people who got me fired? No way. Especially not when this one would kill me if he had the chance." Coral said, pointing at Clint.

"I thought you guys said she was fired because she was stealing government information." Steve said.

"She was. We were the ones who reported her with the evidence." Natasha said.

"And that's the reason why I'm not helping you." Coral said.

"You were doing illegal things. What were we supposed to do?" Clint asked.

"From the looks of things, she's still doing illegal work now." Tony whispered to Bruce, who laughed.

"How about not turn me in?" Coral said, ignoring Tony's remark.

"Daddy, this place is scaring me." Lila said to Clint.

Clint picked her up. "I know sweetie. Don't worry, we'll leave soon." He promised her.

"Hold on a second. You have a family?" Coral asked. She started laughing.

"What's so funny about me having a family?" Clint asked her angrily.

"Just, I don't really imagine you as a 'family person'." Coral said.

"Well obviously I do have a family." Clint said.

"Okay then." Coral thought for a minute. "I guess I could take a couple minutes off of work and hear you guys out." Coral said.

"Really?" Natasha asked.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Steve asked.

Coral shrugged. "Probably because I don't like any of you guys and I want you to be out of here as soon as possible." Coral said. She started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"WE are going somewhere a little more... Secure, I guess you could say." Coral said. "Come on."

The Avengers looked at each other, then followed Coral to where ever they were going.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This will probably be a longer chapter. Thanks for reading. Any ideas or questions you have, go ahead and ask me about them.**_

* * *

The Avengers followed Coral into the back room. This room was obviously the room where most of Coral's meetings took place. There was a desk at the end of the room, a long table to the right, and a small bar to the left.

Coral walked over to the bar. "You guys want a drink?" She asked.

"Do you have any scotch?" Tony asked, leaning onto the bar to get a better look at the drinks.

"We're not thirsty." Steve answered, glaring at Tony.

Tony stood back up.

"Ok then, that's your choice." Coral said, grabbing down a bottle and pouring herself a glass. She walked over to her desk and sat down on it.

"So, what were we here to talk about again?" Coral asked, taking a drink.

"My family." Clint growled.

"Oh yeah, right, you're family." Coral said. "What about them?"

"They went missing. Disappeared without a trace." Clint stated.

"Hmm. That seems like a job for the police." Coral said. "Unless," Coral quickly continued. "You want to know how to find them, or how they were found."

Clint couldn't even hide the surprise on his face.

"Oh come on, Hawkeye. You don't think I'm an idiot do you?" Coral asked. "If you have a family, you would try everything to keep them out of the records."

Clint didn't answer.

Coral stood up and walked to her chair behind the desk. "Unfortunately, if there's no record of them, then you can't track them." Coral said as she walked.

"See? I told you guys you this." Tony said.

The Avengers started to turn and walk away.

"Of course, that is the case, unless someone has figured out another way to track people down." Coral said, sitting down into her chair.

Clint glared at her. "You son of a bitch." He growled.

Coral smiled a mischievous smile. "I've been trying to crack this my whole life. A few months ago, I actually succeeded. Now, I have people all over come asking to use my machine." Coral said.

"Hold on, you cracked this before me?" Tony asked, incredulous.

"What's the matter Stark? Never been upstaged before?" Coral asked, smirking.

"That doesn't matter." Steve interrupted. "Take us to whatever you use to do this."

Coral stood up. "Here's a few reasons why I won't do that Captain. One, the machine I use is very fragile, and costs a lot of money to use." Coral said. She rubbed her fingers together, obviously wanting payment. "I don't let people use my machine without some form of payment."

Nobody had realized Clint had moved until he was holding a knife against Coral's throat.

"You listen to me right now. My family is missing, and you're the only person standing in my way. You want payment? How about I won't kill you if you show us the machine." Clint said angrily.

Coral pushed the knife away from her throat. "I guess that could be an acceptable form of payment." Coral said quickly.

"Good." Clint said. He put his knife away.

"Okay then. Where is it?" Steve asked, glancing at Clint, who was holding Lila again now.

Coral pointed to behind them. "On the wall next to the door is a button below the light switch. Press it, and a panel will slide open." Coral said.

Tony looked over at Coral while the other Avengers walked over to the door. "I'm curious. How were you able to build all of these secret passageways and other stuff into the building?" He asked.

"Wait, who told you about the secret passageways?" Coral asked.

"Wait, there's actual secret passageways in this building?" Tony asked.

"No, of course not." Coral quickly said. "What I meant to say was that if you hire the right contractor, and tell them you'll pay extra for extra things put in, then they'll do it."

"Really? Who's your contractor?" Tony asked, pulling a pen and paper out.

"Stark." Natasha said.

"Nevermind." Tony said, putting the pen and paper away.

Steve pushed the button on the wall cautiously. Sure enough, a small panel slid open to reveal a secret compartment. He looked inside. The only thing inside was a box. Steve pulled it out. Inside the box was a hard drive, some cables, and a dna scanner. "You're kidding, right?" Steve asked, pulling the stuff out of the box.

Coral eyes widened as he pulled the stuff out. "Be careful with that!" She shouted. She got up and took the box out of his hands. "This stuff is expensive." Coral said, taking the box back to her desk.

"It's just a bunch of useless junk though." Steve stated.

Coral looked up at him as she sat down and turned her computer on. "You need to get out more Captain. A lot's changed in the time you've been frozen." Coral said. She started plugging the wires into her computer.

"So this is the amazing technology that's going to find Clint's family?" Bruce asked, eyeing the cords suspiciously.

Coral nodded.

"So, how did you make this?" Tony asked.

"To make a long story short, I reprogrammed a mapping program on my computer, hacked into the Pentagon and downloaded every person's DNA onto this hard drive, then just bought a DNA scanner from a friend of mine." Coral said. "Easy."

"That doesn't sound very easy." Natasha whispered to Clint, who didn't answer.

"If it was so easy, then how come you didn't finish it sooner?" Bruce asked.

Coral finished hooking up the wires. "There we go. Now all we need is some DNA from your family, and voila! We can find where they are." Coral said, ignoring Bruce's question and looking up at them.

"Hold on, what do you mean, I need their DNA?" Clint asked, putting Lily down.

"It's a DNA tracker. Obviously you'd need their DNA to be able to track them." Coral said.

"I don't have any of their DNA with me." Clint said.

"Well then, I can't help you there. I don't have people's actual DNA on here." Coral said tapping the hard drive.

"Hold on, if you need their DNA to be able to use this, then how did someone find your family?" Natasha asked.

A loud crash of thunder came from outside. The Avengers all looked at each other.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tony asked.

The door opened behind them. They all turned to see Thor walk in.

"Loki has gone missing from the Asguard dungeons." Thor said as soon as he walked in.

Coral rolled her eyes. "I've really got to get a new security detail." She muttered.

"How'd you know we were here?" Natasha asked Thor.

"I asked Heimdall where you were, and he used the bi-frost to move me here." Thor said.

"Yes because that is a reasonable explanation." Coral said sarcastically.

"You said that Loki disappeared from your dungeons? How?" Steve asked, ignoring Coral's remark.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" A voice came from behind them.

The Avengers spun around to see Loki standing in the door way.

"Did you miss me?" Loki asked.

* * *

"What are you doing here Loki?" Thor asked, pointing his hammer at Loki.

"Why don't you try guessing?" Loki asked, smiling.

Coral stood up behind them. "What is going on with my security today?" Coral asked aloud.

"Oh, you mean them?" Loki asked. He opened the door behind him. There were dozens of bodies lying in pools of blood behind him.

Coral stared at the bodies. "You son of a bitch." She muttered.

Loki closed the door behind him.

Something clicked inside of Clint's brain. "You took them." Clint said angrily.

"If you mean your family, than yes." Loki said.

"Where are they?" Clint asked, holding Lila's hand tightly.

"If I told you, than I wouldn't have as much fun." Loki said.

"I swear if anything happens to them-" Clint started to say.

"What? Are you going to kill me?" Loki asked.

"By the time I'm done, you'll wish that you were dead." Clint growled.

"Ooh. As scary as that sounds, I'm not here for you, or your daughter." Loki said. "I'm here for the DNA tracker."

"What do you need that for?" Bruce asked.

Loki didn't answer him.

"I'm not giving it to you." Coral said coldly.

"I'm not asking." Loki said.

The computer in front of Coral disappeared, than reappeared in Loki's hands.

"Exactly what I needed." Loki said. "Now, I'm leaving."

"I will not let you leave here with that Loki." Thor cautioned.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not leaving." Loki said.

Just as he said that, a voice blared above them "The building will self-destruct in two minutes."

Steve glared at Coral. "Out of all the things you had to put into your building, you had to put a self-destruct?"

Coral shrugged. "There's a lot of stuff here that I don't want other people to put their hands on. So hell yeah I put a self-destruct into my building." Coral said.

"Loki!" Thor shouted.

Loki was walking out the door.

Natasha ran to the doorway to stop Loki. As soon as she got there, gunfire started going off. She hit the floor hard.

Everyone ducked down as gunfire sprayed into the room. It stopped after a minute.

"He's trying to keep us in here, that way we'll go down with the building." Steve said, standing up.

"We have to get out of here." Clint said.

"Wait, didn't you say there were passageways in the building?" Tony asked Coral.

"Yeah." Coral said. She walked over to the bar and pulled out a bottle.

"Is this really the time for a drink?" Clint asked.

Coral dropped the bottle onto the floor, reached behind the bar, and pulled something. The bar moved to the side, revealing a passageway.

"Well, look at that, you didn't completely screw things up when you built this place." Clint said. He picked Lila up and walked into the passageway. Everyone else followed.

When they reached the end of the passageway, they climbed up a ladder and ended up on the road in the middle of Mystic.

"Do you think it's blown yet?" Nat asked when everyone was up.

A loud 'boom' sound and an explosion came from Coral's building.

"I'd say it has." Coral said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So, Happy Easter everyone. I am still alive, I've just been busy doings things. I'll try to be more active again, because I really enjor writing fanfics, they relieve me of stress._**

* * *

Tony stood up. "Let's get out of here." He said.

The rest of the Avengers agreed, and stood up as well.

"What about me?" Coral asked.

"I suggest you find a good place to stay while this plays out." Clint said. "Because we have work to do."

"So you just expect me to forget that happened?" Coral asked, standing up.

"No, we expect you to stay out of the way." Nat said.

"I can't just do that." Coral said.

"And why not?" Clint asked.

"Because I knew every single person in that building. Some of them I knew better than most, but I still knew everyone and everyone's families." Coral said. "I can't just not do anything."

"So what's your plan then, huh?" Clint asked. "What do you plan on doing to stop a god."

"I don't know yet." Coral admitted. "But I sure as hell am not going to sit around and do nothing."

"Well, as of right now, that's your safest option." Steve said.

"I won't be safe doing nothing. Not when I have this." Coral said. She pulled something out of her pocket. It was the hard drive. "When Loki finds out this is missing, he'll immediately know it was me, because I was the only person near it." She stated.

"How'd you get that?" Bruce asked.

"I took it out while Loki was talking to you guys. For an evil genius, he sure does like to brag abut his awesomeness." Coral said.

"Be careful about what you say of my brother." Thor warned.

Coral ignored him, and tucked the hard drive back into her pocket. "I know I can help. And if you don't let me come with you, then I'll do something myself." She stated.

Steve thought about it.

"No. We can not let her join us." Clint said.

"She has a point." Steve said. "Loki will come after her when he discovers that the hard drive is missing."

"So, we'll take the hard drive from her, and then she won't be in any danger." Clint said.

"One, I'm not giving you the hard drive." Coral said. "And two, he won't know you guys have it, and he'll still come after me. Then when he finds out I don't have it, he'll kill me." She continued.

"I'd be okay with that." Clint said.

Coral glared at him.

"It's not like she won't be defenseless and we'll have to take care of her." Tony pointed out. "She used to be a SHIELD agent. That isn't saying much, but she still knows how to fight."

"Plus, she is smart. She could help out with some of the stuff we do." Bruce said.

Clint looked at Natasha. "Do you think we should bring her?" He asked.

Natasha was quiet for a minute. "I think that we should bring her, but I don't know about trusting her." She said finally.

Clint looked at Coral. "I guess she can come." He said finally.

Coral didn't cheer or anything like that, but you could tell that she was pleased.

They all started walking.

"Wait, where are we going?" Coral asked.

"The Quinjet. It's how we got here in the first place." Tony said.

They got to the Quinjet a couple of minutes later. As they climbed on board, Clint grabbed Coral's arm, forcing her to stop.

"If you do anything to betray us, or do something that gets any of them or my family killed, I will kill you." Clint said.

Coral nodded, then broke away from his grip and climbed on board. Clint followed after her.

* * *

"So, where are we going now?" Coral asked as soon as everyone was on board.

Everyone looked at each other.

"We don't have anywhere to go." Natasha said, the realization sinking in.

"We can't go back to SHIELD. Fury's probably already trying to track us down." Steve said.

"And we can't go to my home either. Loki knows where it is." Clint said. Lila was asleep in his lap, and he was holding onto her tightly.

Coral sighed. "Seriously? You guys don't have a safe place?" She asked.

"We did have a safe house. My house." Clint said angrily to her. "And in case you hadn't noticed, Loki knows where that is."

Coral didn't reply to that.

"Maybe Wanda has some place we can go." Steve said suddenly.

"Wanda?" Coral asked. "Who's that?"

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Bruce said, standing up. "Since she wouldn't be in Fury's database yet, he wouldn't know where to look."

"That's a brilliant plan, but if this Wanda chick is who I think she is, then she's currently at SHIELD, where you guys shouldn't be going." Coral said. "How are we supposed to get to her?"

"Coral's right. We don't have any way of getting inside." Steve said.

"We could try sneaking in." Nat said.

"Everyone will know our faces. We'll be caught immediately." Tony said.

"Not all of us." Clint spoke up. He was looking at Coral.

"What?" Coral asked, standing up.

"Fury won't expect you to be there, so he won't be watching for you." Clint said.

"So I'm just supposed to walk into the Avengers Headquarters with out getting caught. Yeah, easy peasy." Coral said sarcastically.

"Look, you wanted to help, and this is how you can." Steve said.

"How will she know I'm telling the truth?" Coral asked.

"Believe me, she'll know." Bruce said.

Coral let out a long and deep sigh. "If I die in there, I'm coming back to haunt you guys." She said finally.

"Good to know." Tony said. He started up the Quinjet, and they took off towards the Avengers Secret Base.


End file.
